


On the Second Day of Christmas...

by spikewriter



Series: A Symphony of Ten [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, they're <em>not...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Second Day of Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day Thirteen of my 2009 Advent Calendar. Edited for posting here.

“Doctor, we’ve got pigeons in the TARDIS.”

The Doctor crawled out from under the console where he’d been trying to convince a photonic coupling to work to find Rose staring at a cage that contained two pure white birds. “They’re not pigeons; they’re turtle doves.”

“Like in the song? But why would someone give send us turtle doves?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “To say thank you? We did manage to stop a war and got the alliance back on.”

“But turtle doves? Someone knocked on the TARDIS door, handed me the cage, babbled something about their deepest thanks and left. Oh, and they put this inside the door as well.”

She poked at the pot with a miniature tree with her foot. “Is this some weird custom you didn’t tell me about?”

The Doctor frowned at the tree, an uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. “I think I’d better get that coupling working so we can get out of here.”

Rose regarded him with suspicion. “Why?”

“Because this is one of those planets settled by colonists from Earth and they brought human customs with them. And it’s winter.”

He headed back to the console and started to climb under it again. “What does winter have to do with it?” Rose asked.

“That’s a pear tree, Rose — hand me that spanner, will you? — and they delivered one yesterday. I shoved it in the garden and tried to pretend it didn’t exist.”

“But if they sent you one yesterday, why did they send another today?”

Taking a deep breath, he began to sing. “On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...”

“Oh, they’re not going to do this for twelve days, are they?”

“Not if I can get this coupling fixed. I’d like to get out of here before we get to the geese a-laying. They bite, you know...”


End file.
